Log:Lathe IC 3.24
02:17 Nyumetsu is on his way home, eager to check on his adoptive daughter and make sure she's okay- having slipped through the harbor, he's just now entering the Haunches to make his way to his house, a relaxed smile on his face as he heads home with an eager spring in his step- happy with how things went. 02:20 Leaf is on her way to the same place, but a lot less happy. She heard that the ship with Nyu arrived in port and is on her way to Nyu to tell him the bad news. She walks down the street in the Haunches when she sees him and waves at him. "Nyu, Nyu, I have to talk to you, please." 02:21 <@Carreau> The Haunches are in a lot worse shape than Nyumetsu remembers, buildings collapsed here and there, walls zinged by fire, people off the streets out of fear rather than curfew. His house looms in the distance, seemingly untouched by what must've been a rather violent fire. 02:21 Nyumetsu blinks- then turns to face her. The destruction of the haunches worries him- but the condition of his own home reafirms him as to the competency of the 'Tutors' who watched his daughter for him. "Yes? What is it, my freind?" The man responds in a warm tone as he shifts to face her. 02:24 Leaf catches up to him and stands before him, looking him into the eyes. "Listen, I have bad news. I-I'm sorry to say this but... Cassandra isn't in your house. She has been kidnapped." 02:28 The man freezes, as she speaks. He literally seems to pause every movement of his body- as he goes silent, his eyes widening. He clenches both hands into fists- and begins to shake, slightly, rage contorting his face for a long moment, before he speaks in a deadly soft and quiet voice. "...Excuse me." 02:28 "....What?" 02:29 "I tried to do what I could to stop them! I swear! There was nothing I could do!" 02:30 He stares at her- those emerald eyes gleaming faintly in the darkness of the haunches, as he quietly begins to step towards her- deliberate, slow, steady steps. "Explain. Now." He simply demands as his fists both tense tightly- not holding anything, thankfully- and thus very non-dangerous.. right 02:30 ? 02:42 "When we sailed back to Lathe, we were suddenly pulled into the underworld and met a ship crewed by the living dead. Cassandra was aboard, as well as two Deathknights. She apparently went with them to see her 'real' father. I tried to talk her out of it but failed." 02:45 He clenches his fists, and almost snarls out his next words as he suddenly finishes cosing the distance between them- and in a harsh whisper, speaks. "And you stopped at words!? YOu think her mind was her own aboard a ship with /Deathknights/..? Bah! You should have butchered the deathknights, and the ships entire fucking crew, then taken her away for help!" He snarls- before continuing, fighting the urge to hit something. 02:45 "Where. Where were they headed? Do you know? I've a hunt to begin, it seems.. and must simply pray they haven't twisted her into something unrecognizable already." 02:45 " 02:47 "Leaving the ship would have meant being stranded in the Underworld without an exit. As for where they are headed, I don't know, but I don't think this is the last we'll see of them." 02:48 He snarls. "Sorcery. Is there some kind of spell that we can use to find them, find her? I'm not letting her be dragged into the damn underworld, for whatever damn purpose the Deathknights have for the daughter of an Anathema." He whispers to her- his tone deadly low, almost imperceptible to anyone not immediatly next to him- anyone not as close as Leaf, in short. 02:51 "We could open a Portal into the Underworld. As for finding her, maybe. I'll have to do research into this, maybe we could ask Adhyasa? Listen, I know this sounds bad, but we will find a way, okay?" 02:53 He stares at her slowly. "...Right. Let's go talk to Adhyasa, then- but first. C'mon. Let's check the house, investigate the scene down there, see if they left any traces, anything... an-.. the tutors, and.." He trails of- and suddenly his eyes widen as he begins to run towards his house at his full, barely human speed- a sudden dash. 02:53 Leaf runs after him, having trouble keeping up with the mortal. 02:55 And he lopes to a halt outside his house- taking a deep breath; sniffing the air for any familiar or unfamiliar scents before easing the door open. 02:57 <@Carreau> Nyumetsu's home is empty at first glance, the door leading to the 'Nyu-cave' is open. From the depths of the basement emanates a sour, sickening stench - faint enough that it takes a long inhale the notice. A trail of dried blood leads from the kitchen down to the basement stairs. 03:00 | Mad Mad@2601:c:ad00:hus:qgzw:zwkg:lnmn:vjp has joined #lathe-ic 03:00 He follows the trail, fists clenched tight as he does- face locked into a snarling grimace. 03:00 Leaf follows Nyu uneasily, somewhat unsettled by his barely contained range. 03:00 *rage 03:03 <@Carreau> The stairs lead down to where Leaf originally summoned the demon, the nuga that was curled up in a bowl in the corner now unmoving and dark. Something moves in the darkness, a silhouette of a hooded man. 03:03 He looks to it- snarling. "Who goes there?" 03:05 <@Carreau> The hooded cloak turns to face the man, the light from the staircase lighting up his wyld-twisted visage. His silvery goatee is a mess, his eyes of black cornea and amber irises barely focused on his student. 03:07 He pauses- eyes widening as he moves towards him in a deft surge. "Mor'dral? Gods, what happ... the Deathknights. Alright, how bad are you." 03:08 "Watch out! It's too late!" Leaf shouts, drawing a weapon. 03:11 <@Carreau> Mor'dral turns around with a pained swing of his shoulders, bringing his hands up - now skeletal and rotting. What hampers his movements so is the fact his body mass has close to tripled; Cassandra's mentor and nanny both have become a part of the old assassin's form, stitched together by their cheek and jaw and shoulder to his stomach, their hands nailed through the palm to fix them onto the man's spine 03:11 <@Carreau> . > 03:11 <@Carreau> > The undead abomination lumbers forward, their eyes unseeing, their mouths agape and teeth clacking together with necromantic hunger. 03:17 Nyumetsu's eyes flash- and his next movement is not one of utter calm. His sword free's itself from it's sheathe- as he screams in rage, rather than calm. There is no void- only a shining point of steel, as he strikes out at the blasphemy they have made of the man who may as well have been his father- tears in his eyes at the horror before him. 03:20 Seeing Nyu's sword bounce of the abomination, Leaf changes the target of her throwing star at the last second, aiming instead for an eye, trying to find a weak spot. 03:23 <@Carreau> Ignoring Nyumetsu's sword, Mor'dral's corpse gets flung at him by the joined effort of the tutor and the nanny leaping forward, the ragdolled father-figure reaching for Nyumetsu's face. 03:27 And Nyumetsu responds by crossing his blades before himself, hoping to deflect it to the side as he dances to the other- still alive with rage pushing his body. 03:29 Once again leaf attacks, throwing a dart at the point where the abomination is held together, the projectile flashing through the air like a bird of prey. 03:34 <@Carreau> The crossed blades stop the first attack, the projectiles bouncing off the monstrosity's skin. The nanny's mouth scoops under the blade, though, and tries to go for Nyumetsu's thigh. 03:35 Nyumetsu grimaces, as the mouth moves- and he roars, rage given strength moving his blades as he braces the offhand weapon, sliding it free of the crossed blades to lash into the mouth- as his roar gains in volume as he goes on- thoughts of these peoples lives, of how he knew them, running through him; and rather than stealing his strength, his rage lends him strength- righteous fury pressing him against the abomination ma 03:39 And rage drives that blade on- straight into the open mouth that tried to bite into his leg, as the blade flickers in the dim lighting of his basement- hard cold steel sliding into the mouth that dared bite for him- as he roars on, his other arm twisting the blade out of a parry, using it as a lever against the things iron skin to push himself back. 03:42 "Just fucking die already and stay dead!" Leaf shouts as she unleashes a torrent of weapons on the lumbering construct. 03:42 <@Carreau> The monster turns its cheek, steel clashing off its jaw as if hitting a block of solid rock. 03:46 <@Carreau> The projectiles keep bouncing off the corpse, the suddenly starts spasming. The jaws unhook unnaturally and the eyes roll back in their heads, as dark green, choking mist starts pouring out of its orifices, putrid and corrosive. 03:48 As she sees the cloud, Leaf quickly tries holding her breath to minimise her exposure to the poison. 03:49 Nyumetsu clamps his mouth shut- doing his best not to breathe, as rage burns in his body. Rage burns in his veins- as he prays it will be enough to at least let him put the corpses of his freinds and family to rest. His eyes are alive with a hateful rage, as the mentally draining combat continues- and his eyes search for the points that might aid in the beasts desturction- for any weak spots he can find. 03:56 Leaf coughs, but she still tries attacking, throwing at the now open mouth of the beast. 04:00 Nyumetsu snarls- blades continuing to flash out, strike after strike- a barrage of rage as tears fly from his lips, as his roar continues on, unbroken by the pain that now wracks his body, distracting his movements as pain and sorrow burn through him to match the poison in his veins. 04:03 <@Carreau> The abomination, now crumpled, doesn't relent either, charging at Nyumetsu's blades without any concern for its own safety. 04:04 Nyumetsu's blades remain a whirlwind- as his rage burns in his limbs, strength pushing him, even as he finds fighting the visages before him more mentally draining than any fight before. 04:10 Nyumetsu snarls- as he's grasped in twisted, necrotic arms. He slides his blades against his arms- sliding them into a reverse grip before attempting to force his way out of the beasts grasp- roaring in rage as he struggles against it. 04:16 "Now I've got you" Leaf thinks as she prepares for the finishing strike, throwing a knife at the monster to break it's balance 04:19 "And now, you die and stay dead." Leaf throws her dart, straight down the monster's opened mouth, the dart multiplying as it goes. 04:21 <@Carreau> The undead abomination starts coming undone at the seams, the nanny falling off, punctured by a dozen darts. 04:22 Nyumetsu howls, as his rage drives him on. It leaves him unclear, breaks his serenity- and lends him a brutal strength as his blades begin to dance along whats left it- pushing it back, not willing to dare let it take a moment to breathe. 04:28 <@Carreau> The monster is now moving a lot faster, only Mor'dral and half of the tutor raggedly attached to his waist. It lunges over the swords at Nyumetsu, ready to sacrifice half of its corpse to land a blow. 04:28 Nyumetsu breathes in. His actions are reflexes by now, simple motions that bring his blades to bear. His defense is simple. One blade, twists to angle towards the things monstrous form- and the other.. slides into a sheathe. 04:30 Nyumetsu's howl has died on his lips. His rage has played it's course- he is not Asura, burning with infinite rage. He breathes in, his eyes clouded with tears- but clear on their target. He shifts his posture- aligning his sheathe... and becoems a blur, in the instant his first blade stops the attack- his other becomes a shining line of steel- as he cries out in pain, and the blade returns to it's sheathe- with him behind 04:31 <@Carreau> his target. 04:33 <@Carreau> The sword strikes true, with a swing powerful enough to destroy the mockery of his adoptive father's remains. Chunks of rotten flesh scatter about, squirts of black blood and ochre bile covering the mess of former friends and family. 04:35 And he rests, blade within it's sheathe- and falls to his knees behind the corpse- having swung through it's body- and stepped through the gap. He falls to his knees, as it's body is sliced apart... and begins to cry. His chest shakes, as he falls to his knees, 04:35 as sorrow wracks his body and pain surges through him. He cries, ragged sobs shaking his entire body, as he lets the left handed blade drop- the right already sheathed after the strike by sheer reflex, even as he hugs himself and cries. 04:36 Not quite sure what to do, Leaf makes sure the monster is dead before kneeing down next to Nyu and giving him an awkward hug. 04:38 He leans into her- sobbing as he closes his eyes and shudders. He's shaking in agony, as he leans into her- lost, drained and tired. 04:39 Leaf pats his shoulders. "They'll pay, Nyu. I swear they'll pay" 04:40 He quietly opens his eyes- and the man whose body is utterly mortal. The man who seems to subsist on pure luck- speaks in a soft, pained voice. "I'm going to kill.. every.. single.. last... fucking. One of them. And if that doesn't work, I'll do it again.. and again.. and again. Until the undead fucks forget how to come back the fuck to life." He whispers- a deathly cold promise. 04:42 "Yes, yes you will. But how about we go up into your house now and I make you some tea?" 04:44 He nods slowly. "..Tea.. then... I need to- how to find them.. how to get.. started.." He murmurs softly- as he stirs quietly, unsure how to do this, unsure what to do next- lost and confused and, above all else... in pain. 04:45 <@Carreau> As the two come upstairs, Leaf notices that there is a letter left on the kitchen table, folded up with the shaky handwriting of Cassandra on top; 'To Nyumetsu'. 04:46 Nyumetsu's eyes are already veering about the room- aware for any clues. It was his initial reason for coming here- and he is a man of dangerous purpose, and cold rage. 04:47 And as his eyes settle on the letter... he prys himself away from her, to walk towards the table- and picks up the letter. He shakes even worse, as he begins to unfold it to read it. 04:52 <@Carreau> "Hello Nyumetsu, this is Cassandra. I am leaving. I found out about my real father from his friends. They have been looking for me for 10 years. You are never home. I understand now that you took care of me because you feel guilty about what happened to mama. You do not have to do that any more. Please tell Sharky that I am happy about the school. I am going to become a doctor. You can give my toys to > 04:52 <@Carreau> > Emilia, I do not need them any more. You were the best cook. I am going to my rael family now. Goodbye." 04:54 Nyumetsu shakes quietly. He sets the letter down- the tears not pausing from his cheeks- as he takes a step back and whispers softly. 04:55 "..I'll get you back. I'll make sure.. they can't break you.. that they can't hurt you. Those monsters... twisting a /childs/ mind..?" He murmurs softly... and then he slams his fist into the countertop with all his strength, taking deep breaths. 04:56 Leaf steps next to Nyu. "Listen, it's just lies they fed her. But you need some time to gather your strength before you go running off to save her. Why don't you come stay at my house for a while until we've a rescue plan?" 04:57 "..Right. Adhyssa might be able to help, to- and.. the others. Platinum needs to get out of town anyway, I'm sure he'd love to go hunting deathknights." 04:58 "...Although I suppose it's.. I shouldn't have been selfish and left her, anyway.." 04:58 "You left to protect Lathe, didn't you? So she could grow up safely in Lathe." 04:59 "...I could have done better. It's that simple. And it just means in the future, I have to do better." 04:59 "There's no such thing as an unavoidable situation- only ones we failed to avoid." 05:00 "Don't you dare blame yourself for this! Nobody could have predicted this, you hear me!" 05:02 He turns to her, and speaks softly. "...Maybe so. It's true, no one could have predicted this. But that doesn't mean that... I- there has to... gods, she could already be dead- or.. unrecognizable, even. I dont know what they want with her- hell. Maybe it even is for her biological father- or well, the mans ghost... but still, I.." 05:04 "Stop worrying about things you can't influence in any way. All we can do is try and rescue her, worrying will do nothing at all." 05:07 He takes a deep, calming breath.. and slowly nods. "...Right. Alvuea- she's a sorceress to. Me, you, her, Adhyssa- together the four of us might be able to figure out something for tracking her, or the deathknights. Alira's a good warrior- and I hear the undead are a far bigger problem in the north, she may have experience.." 05:07 "Platinum needs to be out of town anyway, he's Anathema and now known... we might be able to get much of that crowd with us, for the hunt. What do you think?" 05:08 "Exactly. We'll take care of everything tomorrow. Now let's go, you really need to rest a bit." 05:09 He hangs his head as he nods- and follows quietly. 05:41 | Silent_Leaf TDS@13-046-40-422.dclient.hispeed.ch has quit timeout: 252 seconds 07:02 | Nyumetsu IceChat9@59-034-034-59.lightspeed.sndgca.sbcglobal.net has quit Download IceChat at www.icechat.net 08:07 | Mad Mad@2601:c:ad00:hus:qgzw:zwkg:lnmn:vjp has quit timeout: 252 seconds 08:20 | Alany Lap@223.83.329.306.threembb.co.uk has quit timeout: 265 seconds 08:41 | Mad Mad@2601:c:ad00:wzi:jrrx:ytzv:jnvh:rlxv has joined #lathe-ic 08:45 Of course the sorcerers would think they are the beating heart of Lathe. This would hardly be an appropriate time to voice her own thoughts on just who keeps the city running, however, and so she turns her voice to other matters. "Battle is unpredictable. Even longtime veterans can be changed after what seems like a routine engagement, and this was anything but," she remarks. "I have only 08:45 the highest regard for the Commander's devotion to Lathe." 08:52 <@Carreau> High Aruspex Nellens Juuka looks away from the two, as if searching for a certain book in the shelf with her ensorcelled eyes, hand resting calmly on the table's edge. Once she seems to find what she was looking for, the book pulls itself out of the shelf and flies over, spinning wildly in the air before landing gently on the table, spine first, and opening up. The pages flick on their own for a while, > 08:52 <@Carreau> > before stopping abruptly. At that, the sorceress leans closer to examine the text. Multiple sigils and ornate Old Realm script fill the page, and she moves a finger to trace along one of them. She doesn't speak, nor does she seem to fully concentrate on the book. 08:57 Pluck's eyes are attracted to the book, but naturally balk at the unfamiliar text. She does, however, sneak a peak at the High Aruspex's face whilst her eyes are focused downwards. 08:58 <@Carreau> The irises and pupils simply are not there, replaced by some sort of a well between worlds that distorts space about it. 08:58 Radiant watches curiously as the High Auruspex apparently simply summons the book with her sorcery. It is impressive how very much of it is used here... And looks, trying to identify what she's looking at, but... uncertain just what it is, she instead simply takes a long, slow sip of her tea, letting the High Aruspex take her time. 09:02 <@Carreau> She finally seems satisfied with whatever she was checking, before closing the book. "Calibration is in one month. The timing of all these sudden events is... troubling." 09:05 Radiant wonders about the book. It couldn't possibly have simply been a Calendar, but she is prepared to move with the conversation, "You think this is... building up to something more at Calibration?" she asks, attempting to tease out some further bit of information. 09:08 <@Carreau> "There are many powerful things that can be accomplished during Calibration, especially in Lathe. For those five days, all of Whitecrest will be empty, for the wards renew themselves during that time. Yet, we were attacked. If they plan to do it again, they would do it during Calibration, I am sure." She closes the book with her own hand, resting two fingers on the cover. 09:10 "We are opposed by at least three distinct groups, none of whom appear to be natural allies," posits Pluck. "With strength enough to hurt us and test us, but not nearly enough to conquer us. I am wondering, what is in Lathe that attracts them?" 09:12 Radiant considers both of their comments, as she watches Pluck, largely because looking at the High Aruspex for more than a moment is far too unpleasant, "Somehow, I don't think they're coming just to hear a show." she attempts a somewhat light answer. 09:13 <@Carreau> "The Spear of Triumph. These ancient star-gazing observatories of Whitecrest. The essence humors of the petrified behemoth. Lathe is also one of the most important trade ports due to how easy it is to get here from The Caul - the winds expedite journeys by weeks compared to Goldenseal or An-Teng. Among other things. Many reasons." Juuka lifts a hand to comb a lock of hair behind her ear, then glancing at 09:13 <@Carreau> > 09:13 <@Carreau> > Radiant with a stone-cold expression. 09:18 Radiant returns, "While there have been a great deal of attacks, none of them have been near what would be sufficient to claim such things. They are either purely testing, which seems somewhat unlikely, given their strength and... unwillingness to retreat to return information... or in some way aiming to disrupt something, not claim it." 09:20 "I concur. Claiming the city would require a full-scale invasion, and we have only faced raids and terrorism so far. I believe our foes are looking to break something, or take something." 09:23 <@Carreau> The High Aruspex smoothens out her eyebrow with two fingers and then looks back to the book. "From what I gathered, the raksha came here due to the Imperial Navy's attack on regions they control. This latest attack, though, leaves me wondering. They set a fire in the Haunches and tried to attack Whitecrest but failed. Then, they simply left." 09:25 Pluck's hands drift to feel the nasty ridges left by the burn-marks from the battle. "Were the Augurs able to glimpse their attackers?" 09:26 Radiant wants to give a curious look to the High Aruspex, but her eyes are rather driven away, as she answers, "I did not hear they had simply left. That is a very unpleasant turn." she says, though, on another level, she considers the oddness of this conversation, while she can certainly guide people, she's not in any way one of the city's leaders, someone 09:26 who can enhance the fortifications or anything. 09:27 <@Carreau> "The Augurs never saw anyone. The wards of the Observatory simply fired up in response to someone attempting to pass. This was followed by an explosion and a release of Essence. We recovered burning clothing from the site, but nothing else. We're going to try and locate the culprit based on the shreds left." 09:32 No doubt the Augurs know what they're doing when it comes to tracking down wrongdoers. "I wonder if they knew," she remarks. "That there were wards at all, then, or that they would be disabled during Calibration." 09:35 <@Carreau> Juuka glances over to Pluck at that, her terrifying gaze sweeping across the woman's features. "The wards will not be disabled during Calibration. On the contrary, it will be even harder to get in. It is an ancient mechanism of the original builders of the observatory, predating the Scarlet Dynasty itself." 09:37 "It certainly does sound as though... extra care shall need to be taken, preparations for the upcoming Calibration." Radiant says. She then pauses, "If it is still harder to get in... there must be... something even more significant within during Calibration, that needed such protection. 09:37 "Would that not mean that anyone inside would be free to do as they pleased without fear of interruption?" 09:40 <@Carreau> "Mmh. Nothing in the district will survive for more than an hour when the Calibration wards activate. I'm more worried about what will happen in other parts of Lathe." She then stands up gracefully but abruptly. "I have other matters to attend to. Please come again later. It was a pleasure." And without as much as a look, she turns away and starts walking behind the bookshelves, the blue jade inlays of > 09:40 <@Carreau> > the compass rose on the floor where they arrived lighting up with a soft blue light. 09:41 That's a dismissal, alright. Pluck wordlessly rises and bows, but she can hardly contain her eagerness to get out of this room. 09:43 Radiant returns a bow, feeling rather lost. The High Aruspex was looking for something, had an intent with that conversation. However, it was as diffuse as it is possible to be, after the topic left Tomo. Radiant gives a deep bow, and says, "Thank you for the honor, High Aruspex." she says with it, before she slips over to the compass rose, distance and a 09:43 bit of time to think sound very important at the moment. 09:46 <@Carreau> The world reverses axis again as the two step into the compass rose, only to find themselves in the hall where they originally entered. A few of the sorcerers hurry past, discussing something in hushed voices, brows furrowed. A dozen yards off stands a magnificient masculine statue in a hooded robe holding a two-handed sword, and a lot smaller man sitting on its base, trying to learn a yo-yo trick, tongu 09:46 <@Carreau> e > 09:46 <@Carreau> > partially out of his mouth. 09:47 <@Carreau> Gale perks up as the two arrive, pushes up and makes the yo-yo disappear with an impressive feat of sleight-of-hand. He calmly struts over, clasping his hands behind his back. "Ya dun already? 'Twas quick." 09:48 "I am afraid we have little to contribute to the High Aruspex's works," replies Pluck, folding her hands behind her back. "So a short conversation it was." She peers at Gale, then, not quite containing her curiosity. 09:52 Radiant is happy to step back off of the compass rose, away from the lair of the high aruspex, and that strange folding of essence that the compass rose performs itself. She replays bits of the conversation in her mind, trying to pull more from it, looking back to Gale, "Yes. She seems... somewhat distracted. I would, however, be interested in seeing a 09:52 bit more of this place, if you do not mind? She did present an invitation, which I am very much interested in taking, to take advantage of the materials and seemingly endless knowledge here." 09:54 <@Carreau> The man casually shifts his body so that his hands remain hidden, tilting his head to the side to match Pluck's peering. He then looks the woman from head to toe and offers a bright, friendly smile to the mercenary captain "Ya remind me o' my aunt Jeselda. 'xcept 'er face was bloomin' 'cuz o' bad skin 'n not war scars." He then turns to Radiant and bows his head a little. "What'd ya like to see, > 09:54 <@Carreau> > specificly? We do have a lot of libraries an' such, or maybe some lectures in session?" 09:55 Pluck seems amused at the man's words, and she returns his grin. "You have candor, for an Augur," she remarks. 09:57 Radiant laughs, "I would like to take a look all over, Gale. I am not certain what there is here for me to take advantage of, and so... after a fashion, I place myself in your hands, to show what there is here. If a lecture seems the best way, let us go there." 09:57 "If I may, Lady Radiant. I would be interested in the, ah, tools produced by our learned sorcerers. If we have time, I would like to meet the ones responsible for fletching those arrows?" 09:59 <@Carreau> "Oh, no, I dun have no condor, am not a fan of familiars and all that. Animals give me the sniffles." The man offers a bright smile to Pluck, thinking on her words for a moment. "Enchanters, mmm, well, that's a bit borin' but sure. This way." He bows down and starts leading them to a corridor to he left of the hall, his porcelain mask bouncing over the side of his face. 10:00 Boring people, perhaps, but Pluck is excited at the prospect of purchasing novel weapons enough! 10:04 Radiant follows along through the corridor, without the meeting ahead of her, she's taking a bit more time to examine her surroundings, to take note of things she may want to examine later, to attempt to understand their flows of essence, their place in the great song. 10:08 <@Carreau> Gale leads the two into a two-story but surprisingly low building, its quarters rather cramped and the ceiling low enough that taller people have to bow their head. The corridors grow rather claustrophobic, until finally widening out to a small auditorium. In its center is a stone slab of black basalt covered in varous carving and polishing tools. Behind it stands a masked sorcerer, calmly pulling out > 10:08 <@Carreau> > arrows, tightening fletches and then tossing the arrow over to an empty seat in the auditorium. Some invisible force catches it, and invisible hands double check the fletching and pass it to a second invisible worker. This one then shaves off a little bit from the tip to fit the arrowhead. The cycle continues around the auditorium, until the arrow gets returned to the sorcerer in the middle. 10:08 <@Carreau> *various 10:10 <@Carreau> "'ey Rasgatin, hey girls." The sorcerer quips quietly. Suddenly disembodied female voices, at least a dozen, giggle and respond with a drawn out; "Hey Gale~" The sorcerer at the desk lowers the arrow and stares at the newcomers with his blank mask. 10:11 Radiant looks through the building, wondering at the small size inside, it seems as though a workshop would be best as a large, open space. There are, however, quite the intereting collection of tools, and she says gently, "And now you get to see just how your arrows are made, dear Pluck." She is a bit surprised by the appearance of the collection of 10:11 disembodied voices, "Much of this is done by spirits? That does... make sense." 10:11 "The arrows almost make themselves," remarks Pluck, quietly, before looking a little startled at the revelation actual people are present, sight unseen. "Good afternoon," she calls out below. "I had the fortune to put your tools to work recently." 10:15 <@Carreau> The giggling intensifies, barely suppressed, before the sorcerer behind the desk - Rasgatin - decides to step forward. His voice is like old, creaking leather. "Ah, indeed. I hope they served you well. The satrap's troops stockpile our works, but never seem to use them." He clasps his hands over his lap and looks about the auditorioum. "These are no ordinary spirits, but rather a labour of love - pieced 10:15 <@Carreau> > 10:15 <@Carreau> > together from echoes of my daughters and given sentience by a great working." 10:18 "Indeed they did, and I hoped to know if more might be made available, or if there are other magicked arrows that we might put to use." She decides to avoid addressing the sorcerer's rather disturbing expression of paternal ardor, instead bowing. "Ah, but our manners- I am Pluck, and this is the Lady Radiant Chantreuse Of Promises Whispered And Forgotten." 10:24 | Mad Mad@2601:c:ad00:wzi:jrrx:ytzv:jnvh:rlxv has quit timeout: 252 seconds 10:24 Radiant smiles as she watches the giggling and the somewhat creaking older sorceror. "That is quite the impressive working. I am somewhat awed by it. I should love to talk to you more about just how you have accomplished such a thing." She smiles, "Thank you for the introduction, Pluck. Though, I believe the Marquee tomorrow says Radiant Songstress of 10:24 Ten Thousand Splendid Melodies." She pauses, "Though I may need to check." 10:27 <@Carreau> "I am... Rasgatin." The man bows courtly, before moving back behind his workbench, pulling out a wooden shaft and spinning it between his gloved fingers. His mask turns toward Radiant; "Yes, indeed. How I accomplished this." He turns to look at the empty benches, deep in thought, before answering Pluck: "There are... many ways to enchant weapons. Whitecrest does supply... certain individuals with them. I 10:27 <@Carreau> t > 10:27 <@Carreau> > is a long and expensive process, however. Strix blood is hard to come by. To my knowledge, a large donation was made by the Guild Factor to acquire two years worth of arrows we can produce, here. If you are interested, you should address such... inquiries to the High Aruspex." He then starts working, as if forgetting the three are there. Gale flips around, makes an apologetic face and starts ushering > 10:27 <@Carreau> > the two out and back into the cramped corridor. 10:29 Two years worth of arrows, gone in a heartbeat! Well, Pluck has still secreted some away into her personal armory, and Alira Whitefeather should have a few remaining. At some point, she supposes she will have to contact the High Aruspex over the matter- but seeing her more than once today (or this month) is about all she wishes to handle. It seems this meeting is over, however, so she turns 10:29 to follow Gale. 10:34 <@Carreau> "Am no' gonna 'pologize for 'im, but Rasgatin ain't 'xactly a social butterfly, iffin ya know what am meanin'." He leads them out back to the Promenade, glancing about for a moment before pulling out a small bone whistle, about the size of a man's pinky finger. He then extends it toward Radiant. "Seems like ya want'd to study 'ere? Jus' be showin' this when ya go to that building over yonder." He points 10:34 <@Carreau> > 10:34 <@Carreau> > at one of the larger buildings with a sloped roof and large boulders of smoky grey crystal at its entrance. "That be the Emerald Library, archive o' codified spellcraft. Jus' ask for a tutor 'n they'll help ya out." 10:37 "That was an interesting little exploration into the workings of Whitecrest." Radiant says with a bit of a laugh, "Though I think I have to make time to go speak with someone else today before I get engrossed within the Library." she says with a slightly serious tone, the earlier parts of her conversation with the Aruspex coming to mind. 10:42 <@Carreau> "Suit yaself. The well is jus' down there, ya've got ya cloud. Am gonna head to grab sum grub, meself. 'Twas a pleasure to 'ave ya up 'ere with us." Gale bows deep, before nodding politely to Pluck. "'n ya'swell. Take care, a'ight?" He then takes a step back, lifts a hand up to a small wave and starts walking backwards. 10:43 "Good day- ah, Master Gale. If this one wanted to contact you again, how could this one do so?" calls Pluck, before he goes too far. 10:46 <@Carreau> "Eeeh, leave a note in, say--" He thinks for a moment. "--Behind the altar o' Temple of Triumph." He winks, bows again and then turns around, unfurling his yo-yo. 10:47 "Interesting fellow." 10:58 Radiant looks curiously at the leaving a note there methodology. It seems... odd. She laughs to Pluck, "Yes. Certainly a bit unusual." As she retrieves her cloud so she can guide the pair back down to the city, "I am looking forward to a somewhat different trip up there soon. Though I am also glad, at the moment, to be away from its bit of madness." 10:59 The archer nods in agreement. "I did not learn you were a sorcerer yourself until today," she remarks, looking up at the descending cloud. "Could this be the reason behind the enchanting nature of your song?" she adds, sounding teasing. 11:47 Radiant laughs, "No. Rather, I think, the other way around. A deep understanding of music has helped me to find the music that lets... me call down a cloud. I honestly do not know much more. I understand some of the principles... the flows of essence, and how to guide them a bit." She sighs, "But I haven't the least idea how almost any of that up there 11:47 was done." 11:59 "I do know one thing. That woman, when she talks about how the Augurs are the soul of Lathe?" Pluck shakes her head. "None of this magic would be possible without the blood and sweat of the scrapers within the Pits. As pretty as this place is..." 12:09 "There is a sort of harmony between it all. Lathe is a strange place, an ancient behemoth carved into a city. It needs people working and it needs those magic workings or it would not be inhabitable at all." She pauses, "Which makes me wonder why so many of us do live here." 12:14 "It's just as the Aruspex says. Controlling Lathe means magical power and easy access to the Caul. There's too much money to be made in servicing the sorcerers and profiting from trade. All the other industries have sprung up around that," replies Pluck. "And, ah, the people of Lathe are unusually fecund, particularly in the lower levels. Very few who are born here even have the opportunity 12:14 to leave." 12:17 Radiant smiles, "You are correct, dear Pluck. I didn't really mean the question to be taken seriously. There are explanations why we live in this sort of strange deathtrap." She drifts the cloud on down to the ground in a more comfortable spot than that magical spot above, "Thank you for your company, it was very interesting to have your insight into 12:17 things up there." 12:17 "I was glad for the opportunity," replies Pluck. "Well, will you require my presence this evening, my lady?" 12:20 "I do not think so. I am going to go visit the Nellens compound shortly, as the visit up there has enlightened a few things that I really do need to take care of." 12:22 Pluck nods. "Very well. Convey my regards to the Commander. Actually, if she should have a moment one of these days, I hope for a chance to speak with her over tea. A seasoned sailor would be able to provide good advice to me over the ships I intend to purchase and operate." The captain snaps her fingers. "I hear the Imperial Navy has comprehensive texts on such things as well, much like the 12:22 Thousand Correct Actions." 12:24 Radiant smiles, and gives a laugh, "I shall. I'll let her know you'd like to talk. I'm certain she would be happy to provide such advice." She looks a little curiously at Pluck, "I did not realize that your expansion rose all the way to developing a navy for The Whistlers. I look forward to seeing it. Though shipwrights do tend to take a very long time 12:24 to complete vessels. It is not a swift process." 12:25 "Yes, that is why I plan to buy them outright. The Jora's Surf, for example." 12:46 "I do not know anything of the vessel. I must admit that my visits down to the docks generally involve a ride and quickly boarding one of the nicer transports. Like our little week-long voyage that now... seems so long ago, but it wasn't so long ago, truly, was it?" 12:53 "No. Do you find the past blurs together?" 12:54 Radiant answers, "A bit. Much moreso on an emotional level than a proper one, when I actually think about it. But nice time can run together, then... the panicked, strange, nerve-wracking moments of our more recent voyage manage to claim a great deal more mental space." 12:57 "I think it is better to say that the present claims most of our faculties. It's important to focus on what we're doing right now. The past is fixed and the future is uncertain; we can only act in the moment, no?" 13:02 Radiant smiles, "That is absolutely the case. The present is very important, though it is important to pay attention to past and future, as they shape the present... and are the present-to-be, respectively." She laughs, "But for the present now, I think I should have a chat with Little Spume." 13:03 Pluck nods quietly. She, too, will have to have a serious talk with her men about the Anathema in the near future. Category:Log